sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Counting Stars
:This article is about the episode of Silly's Zexal. For the item this episode is named after, see Counting Stars (item). Counting Stars is an episode of Silly's Zexal. When Whale finds a set of presumably valuable counting stars, a huge battle breaks out for ownership of them. Characters *Awkward Iceman *Bean Counter Grunts *Chris *Doc Stretchy Head *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts *Grapey Hair *Ice Cream Monster *Lily *Metal Box of Ugliness *Metrix *Money Baggage *Nosedive Kite Dude *Penny *Silly *Ugly Hair Man *Whale Plot Lily and Penny are talking about Counting Stars, and then Lily gives a CD of it to Silly so he can listen. He actually likes it, and decides to write a Silly's Zexal story about the song. Tuna gives Whale a short shopping list that extends into a very long one, much to his dismay, and gets on his motorbike and heads to Zexal Grocery, but crashes through the window knocking over some moldy sandviches. Whale cuts most of the shopping list off, and Ice Cream Monster scolds him for littering, and eats it. Whale heads to get Cheeseburger Supremes, but is suddenly attacked by the shelves with peppers and onions, sending him into an underground chamber. In the chamber, Whale finds a box with Counting Stars inside, and decides to steal it. After a random ladder appears, Whale goes to the checkout, and Ice Cream Monster lets him have it, calling it worthless. Whale gets on his motorbike again and drives home. At Team Downsize HQ, a Downsizer Grunt informs Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness that Whale has the Counting Stars, when suddenly Team Cash breaks in and taunts them. Back at Whale's house, Whale shows Tuna the Counting Stars, but she doesn't care. Suddenly Team Downsize and Team Cash appear, who both want the Counting Stars. They accidentally destroy Whale's house, sending the Counting Stars flying away. At Stretchy Castle, Metal Box of Ugliness has found the Counting Stars and shows them to Nosedive Kite Dude, who dismisses it as junk, throwing it away into Doc Stretchy Head's spaghetti. Suddenly, Team Downsize and Team Cash swarm the castle, sending them flying away again. The Counting Stars fly to Metrix's Tower, where it hits Metrix on the head, and he screeches, breaking all the glass in his tower. He gets some paint and starts making them pink, much to Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' dismay. He cleans it off, but Team Cash shows up and destroys Metrix's Tower, sending the Counting Stars flying yet again. They land in Ugly Hair Man's box of rice balls in the middle of a field. Suddenly, Whale, Doc Stretchy Head, Metrix, Team Downsize, and Team Cash all arrive to claim the Counting Stars for themselves. They attack Ugly Hair Man while Awkward Iceman watches with popcorn, destroying the cliff, sending the Counting Stars flying one more time, this time over a volcano which erupts and destroys it, making everyone forget what they were doing. Ugly Hair Man picks up a rice ball which explodes in his face, causing him to pass out. Lily and Penny then talk about how the story was weird. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1